Image Policies
This is the policy for uploading images on gundam seed destiny Wiki Image Policy The Gundam SEED Destiny is not a free personal hosting site or webpage provider. Exploitation of the Wikia's upload form for personal use may lead to temporary or permanent blocking. *Use the Special:Upload form to upload files. **The Special:Upload form will generate the template for fair use rationale as seen here. *Unused files will be deleted after a set period of time after its uploading or removal from a page. Unused images must be tagged with the Delete template. CopyrightEdit *All copyrighted images must be uploaded with Fair use and Fair use rationale templates. Images violating this policy must be tagged for deletion by adding No license and No Rationale templates. *Copyrighted material from other franchises such as unrelated anime series and video games do not have Fair use rationale. They will be deleted unless uploaded to another free image hosting provider. GeneralEdit *Images identified as vandalism will be immediately deleted. *When uploading a new image, do not overwrite the existing image unless it is a higher-quality version of the same file. *Users must be sensible with the number of images they upload on their user page or Wikia articles. QualityEdit *High quality images are preferred. If duplicate images exist, the lower quality image will be deleted. The limit on Wikia for file sizes is 10MB. *A low quality image should be tagged with the Poor quality template until it is replaced with one of higher quality. *Uploading of GIF animations is discouraged. *Please use descriptive filenames that describe the content the image depicts. Non-descriptive filenames will be categorized as Poor filename. *Images watermarked by other websites are actively discouraged. *Use of raw video screenshots is encouraged. However, if screenshots are hosted on external websites, one must obtain permission to use them from the author first. Failure to do so will result in the image being categorized as Copyrighted. Uploaders are allowed one week to comply before the image is deleted. Avoid images that use fansub group subtitles. *Avoid uploading manga files that contain text added by scanlators or scanlation groups. Fan ArtEdit #Uploading of fan-created designs, characters, parody images, and Dōjinshi on the main namespace is prohibited. #Doctored images of official Mecha line art (e.g. altered sizes, color swaps, extra weapons) by fan artists are not allowed. The exception to this policy is when cropping text or removing backgrounds of official line art via image manipulation. Uploading of fan-created images must require permission from the artist. If the image is self-created, you can; copyright the image, publish it under the Creative Commons license, or release it into the public domain. #Fan-created images that imitate official Mecha Designs (e.g. CG renders) are allowed provided that permission is obtained from the original maker, (and as long as it does not violate (2)). The Copyrighted template should be added to the image. If added to a gallery, a proper description should be added. These types of images cannot replace official line art/artwork and cannot represent the article or the content described in the article. #Fan-created images that partially use copyrighted material such as custom backgrounds must be tagged as Fair use rationale. As stated above, uploading of fan art or fan-created images must require permission from the artist. #Images of modified/garage model kits are not allowed except those represented in Gunpla Builders. The uploader must provide proof that the image is from the above mentioned; if the image is suspicious, other editors can tag it with Delete template. #To avoid confusion, fan-created art depicting an official model kit's original features should not be uploaded; an image of the actual model kit should represent the gimmick. #Fan art illustrating symbols (e.g. emblems, flags) that appear in official anime or manga series are allowed. User Image PolicyEdit *Images containing inappropriate content (e.g. pornography, shock images, inappropriate language, etc.) will be quickly deleted and the uploader banned without a warning beforehand.